Soma
Soma is a talented, amnesiac mind-mage. Story Mindful Adventure Soma, once a powerful mind-mage descending from Nerelius and Naria, eventually challenged the powerful Olank-Meeus to a battle of minds. However, even as Soma won, part of his mind was broken in the process, resulting in him losing his memories. Finding himself lost in Elysiana, Soma quickly encountered healer Asmeria Primeverre, with whom he fell in love, and attempted to help her with finding his brother Sirian Primeverre. However, in the process, trapped in the schemes of a Rakshasa, Soma and Asmeria were sent to the dimension of Felarya where, to protect Asmeria from a cursed condition emanating from the world itself, Soma had to ally with the mysterious guide Oroshi Meliacadenalarera - in fact Olank-Meeus's companion - and return to Olank herself, only to find her proclaiming her victory in a satisfied fashion. Olank-Meeus, nevertheless, saved Asmeria and greeted Soma as a welcome guest, her and Oroshi taking great care of him; eventually however, Soma learned of a threat that targeted Felarya's essence itself and decided to help fight against it, acting as a decisive element by immobilizing the body of a possessed Vanilla while Myrtil Erudessa defeated the beast within. Afterwards, Soma, Asmeria, Oroshi and Olank departed for the Cheshire Isle. Soma and Asmeria would then have a Future Child, Angel Primeverre. Appearance Soma is a black-haired, purple-eyed young man dressed in massive blue and white clothes, as well as a blue circlet allowing him to better focus his spells. Personality Confident to the point of slight arrogance, but still playful and enjoying challenges and self-improvement Soma was once so powerful that his hubris eventually caused his defeat. Afterwards, his mind shattered, Soma kept most of his personality intact, albeit in a more humble fashion - viewing himself as a blank slate that can be bettered in any way he so desires. Constantly curious, optimistic, fascinated by his potential and eager to showcase his abilities, Soma can be said to somewhat lack rationality and maturity, probably due to his shattered memories. This is especially seen with his lack of responsibility when using his powers, forcing his will upon others and manipulating them without a second thought. Asmeria's presence, however, manages to temper this side of him. Powers * Keen Intellect: Soma is a quick learner with a prodigious memory and terrifying analysis capabilities, able to outsmart a fairly ancient first-born. * Mind Mastery: Soma possesses tremendous mind-altering abilities, able to modify memories, control his opponents, and create extremely realistic illusions. * Magical Mastery: Soma is a talented mage, able to wield several types of magic, but mostly proficient in Metamagic, and a talented counterspell user as well. * Draconic Abilities: Soma possesses the innate abilities of his mother and as such is able to conjure lightning with ease. The rest of his abilities is still waiting to be awakened. Storylines * Consign to Oblivion features him as a central protagonist. * Felaryan Epic briefly features him. Trivia * Soma's name was chosen in reference to a mythical beverage in Hinduism. * Soma's main trope - an amnesiac mind-manipulator - can be said to be a parallel to Magic the Gathering's Jace. Category:Character Category:Felarya Category:Elysiana Category:Dragon